


The rain is good for cuddling and cookies

by crowpaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Karasuno - Freeform, M/M, nekoma metion, no rating cause cussing at the end, raining, slay me, suga is the mom, these boys are gay, this fic is pure fluff]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno beats Nekoma in a practice match and goes to celebrate. Then it rains and everyone becomes 5 years old.</p><p>then it turns into kagehina fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rain is good for cuddling and cookies

**Author's Note:**

> SWEATS A LOT THIS IS A SEMI LONG FIC  
> im really happy with it tbh it makes me rlly happy maybe cause it's all fluff, a man can only go so much with writing angst and reading angst damn. This really started bc it's been raining all day today and it's been great and i even made cookies too (they're pumpkin kill me i'm a white girl this time of year) and iw anted to write kagehina but also asnoya?? so i was like whY NOT BOTH and this is the result  
> enjoy!!

The sky was overcast when they left and Hinata was excited at the possibility it might rain. The whole team had gone out for a celebration dinner right after a win against a practice match with Nekoma. It was nice to see all their friends again and it was a surprise when in the third set,   
Karasuno won my just one point. 

Nishinoya had given Asahi a light peck on the lips, and the taller boy had blushed profusely. Hinata had really really wanted to at least hug kagayama but he knew better. Kageyama was   
very much against PDA because he was an embarrassed baby, Hinata concluded. 

When they had finished dinner, the sky had decided to rain after all, and it was pouring. Hinata, whom had somehow managed to get Kageyama to hold his hand, gasped happily. If there was one thing Hinata Shouyou loved almost as much as volleyball and Kageyama, it was the rain. It was when he felt like he was 5 years old   
again. Obviously Nishinoya felt the same because he demanded to be put down off of Asahi's shoulders to go play in the puddles. 

As much as Hinata loved holding hands with Kageyama, and as hard as he knew it would be for Kageyama to hold his hand again, Hinata pulled away from Kageyama and began to splash in the puddles with Nihinoya. It was at this point that Hinata was glad he didn't change, like some of his teammates did. Nishinoya’s hair fell as the two boys played in the puddles. Tanka joined in, taking off his shirt, but quickly putting it back on after many complaints and reminders that they were in a parking lot. Everyone just watched as the three played in the rain, pulling out umbrellas as they waited for them to be done. Hinata tried to get Kageyama to play with him, but Kageyama denied him flat out. Sugawara walked over to a small stream of rain water and started to kick at it smiling a little. Nishinoya ran over and splashed Sugawara as he jumped into a puddle. 

"isn't it fun?!?!" Nishinoya laughed and Sugawara shook himself laughing. 

"you didn't have to splash me! And be careful you don't catch a cold! All three of you!"

Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanka droned in unison "Yes Mom"

Sugawara looked a little shocked and confused at being called mom but just laughed "and that makes Dachi your dad then?"

Hinata laughed and Daichi looked confused and a little flustered. It was well known throughout the team that Daichi and Sugawara were dating, they didn't make it a secret that was for sure. "yeah yeah! Sugawara's the Mom and Dachi is our Dad!" Hinata laughed again and eventually had to go down to the ground, soaking his knees, gasping for breath.

Nishinoya came over giggling himself, "hey Hinata you ok there?" Hinata took a big gulp of breath and felt tears in his eyes. "I'm fine you guys are just too funny!"

Daichi came over and helped Hinata up which earned him a "thanks dad." Nishinoya then declared "that's it! back to Karasuno we need a volleyball match in the rain!"

Asahi came over and picked up nishonya up bridal style and kissed him awkwardly "We just finished playing against Nekoma we are not having another game!" Nishinoya simply laughed and tucked his head into Asahi's chest.

Hinata smiled at the two and looked to kageyama who came over and took off his jacket and put it on Hinata. "You have to stay warm idiot." Kageyama mumbled looking away, a small blush spreading across his face.

"Ah the king taking care of his queen~ what a sweet sight to see" 

Tsukishima snickered. Yamaguchi laughed and highfived Tsukishima, but Hinata knew that they would playing in the rain later, they held back even more than Kagayama and Hinata, but they obviously still were dating.

Everyone piled on the bus and Hinata sat in Kageyama's lap and Kageyama   
wrapped his hands around Hinatas waist.

"Are we going to my place or yours?" Kageyamas warm breath tickled Hinatas ears.

"Mine for sure, Mom will make us hot chocolate and snacks, and probably a cake once she hears we beat Nekoma!" Hinata giggled and snuggled into Kagayama more. He was wide awake and could still bounce off the walls.

Hinata must have been squirming too much because Kageyama grumbled "I'll tickle you if you don't stop!" Hinata turned around and kissed Kageyama "ok ok sorry"

 

When they got back Hinata and Kageyama walked to Hinata's house in the rain, chatting the whole way, Hinata getting more soaked than he did in the parking lot, and Kageyama, finally getting soaked. Hinata opened the door shivering and shaking. "we're home!" he shouted. Kageyama had become a part of the family even before the two started dating, and when they started dating Hinata's mom had just smiled. "Well now it won't be so weird to say you're apart of the family now! Now I can say 'oh my future son-in-law!'" she had just laughed and Hinata and Kageyama blushed profusely.

Natsu was sitting on the couch watching TV when they came in. "Nii-chan and Tobio you're all wet!!"

Hinata laughed and walked towards the couch. Natsu squealed "don't come near me when you're dripping wet!! I didn't go outside for a reason!!" 

That didn't stop Hinata as he started to chase Natsu around the house.

"Shouyou! Natsu! Stop running!!!" Hinata's mom came down the stairs towels   
in hand. She threw them to both boys. "Go change into some dry clothes and   
then come tell me how your game went!" Hinata looked at his mom with a smile "Hot chocolate?" Hinata's mom sighed and smiled "Like i had a choice" Hinata jumped up in excitement and raced off to his room.

Kageyama always had a spare set of clothes over at Hinatas for those unexpected sleepovers like today, so he had a pair of clothes to comfortably change into. Hinata decided to change into a shirt Kageyama had given him that was too small for Kagayama and a little too big   
for Hinata. It was probably one of his favorite shirts, it was soft and smelled of Kageyama.

After they had changed and had thrown their clothes in the dryer, Hinata ran down stairs yelling "we beat nekoma!!!!" His Mom had made Hot chocolate for everyone and was making cookies with Natsu. Kageyama was holding Hinata’s hand as they settled onto the couch. 

Hinata flipped on Netflix and started a random movie. Hinata scooted close   
to Kageyama and leaned his head into his boyfriend's shoulder.

After Natsu was done making cookies she came onto the couch sitting on Hinatas lap and watching whatever movie was playing. It was about some exile prince meeting a wolf princess in an iron village or something. Hinata wasn't very interested but Natsu's eyes were glued to the screen. 

When the cookies were ready they were at the part where the exile prince came to the village. Hinata started to get up and Natsu yelled at him to pause the movie. Hinata held back a laugh and paused the movie. They all got 3 cookies and a cup of milk and once they were finished, Hinata was really tired. "Hey Natsu finish the movie without us we're going to my   
room now." 

Natsu squealed in protest. "At leeaasst let Tobio stay!!!" Kageyama leaned down and bopped Natsu on the nose. "you can tell me what happens in the morning me and shou played a lot today okay?" Natsu pouted but then smiled. "Okay I'll tell you once you wake up!!"

Hinata led Kageyama toward his room where the flopped down on the bed. Hinata nested in Kageyamas chest and Kageyama put his head on top of Hinatas and their legs were in tangle.

"hey Shou."  
"yeah Tobio?"  
"you're a fucking nerd"  
Hinata laughed "I love you too Tobio go to sleep."  
And they fell asleep, smiling cuddled together, full on cookies and milk, and warm out of the pouring rain.


End file.
